The Very Worst
by Snow Kiddie Cat
Summary: What if the zombie infection didn't just scatter at the Candy Kingdom but at the Whole Land of Ooo? What will Finn and the others do this time? DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1: First Day of the Nightmare

A very long A/N (I think):

Lazer: This story is made by me and me only.

Neon: It's not fair! If only I was good at grammar...Can I just do the disclaimer?

Lazer: Sure.

Neon: We do not own Adventure Time!~

* * *

A young boy, a yellow dog, a princess and a flying rainicorn ran to the exit of the Candy Kingdom, The 3 of them panting with each step(1). The young boy then said,

"Jake! The exit's blocked!" The young boy panicked.

"Quick! Get on my back! I'll stretch us out of here! Sweetie, just fly over okay?" The yellow and magical dog known as Jake, started to grew larger and the boy and princess quickly climbed on the back of the dog, while the rainicorn did what she was told.

After getting out of the Candy Kingdom, all of them stopped running to catch their breath. They still heard the banging of the candy zombies from the gate of the kingdom.

"Princess, what should we do? If the zombies escape they'll be infecting the whole land of Ooo!" The young boy that we know as Finn said panickly. The banging at the gates were getting louder and were getting much more tense. The other zombies probably catched up.

"Well...I can't invent a cure since all of my lab equipment are at the kingdom..." The Princess we know as Bubblegum said with a frown.

"But-!" Finn didn't manage to continue because the zombie already broke down the gates. Everyone screamed.

"We need to get to our treehouse! That's the only place I could think of!" Finn said in an almost fast tone.

"I'll fly you over there." Lady Rainicorn said in her own language.

"She said she'll fly us over there!" Jake fastly translated for Finn. All of them got on Lady Rainicorn's back and she flew. They were lucky the zombies didn't have wings this time.

~At the Treehouse~

Beemo was sitting on the couch, just doing nothing...

Until someone kicked the door open. Beemo first felt alarmed, but relaxed when he saw Finn.

"Finn. Do you wish to play Beemo?" Beemo asked him while raising his arms in the air and smiling widely.

"Pack your things Beemo! We need to get out of here before they catch up to us!" Finn said while putting a few things in his green backpack. Beemo felt confused, he looked at Jake to see he was also doing the same thing. But the thing Beemo was really confused about was what Finn said. What did Finn mean by 'they'?

"Come on Beemo, just pack all the things that's important to you!" Finn said again while running around the place, picking things over here and there.

Beemo still felt confused but still did what he was told, he packed his controller... (I guess that's just it)

The 3 of them came out panting with Jake holding a suitcase and Finn holding 2 suitcases.

"Come on Finn, I think I see them from here." Princess Bubblegum said. And she was right, They could see the zombies from afar. They all climbed on Lady again when...

"Oh man!" Finn ran to the treehouse once again.

"Finn!" Finn heard the voices of his friend shouting his name.

"Finn, where are you going!" Jake shouted to his best friend or brother.

"I'm going to get Nepter!" Finn shouted back.

"Dude! He's a robot you should forget about him! Besides, I don't even think the zombies'll spot him!"

"But Dude! I know he can't get infected but he might get disassembled by those zombies!"

And soon enough, Finn did came back holding The Pie Throwing Robot in his arms.

"Creator. Are we playing a new game?" Nepter asked his 'Creator'

"No Nepter! *pant* We're gonna get out of here!" Finn quickly replied. He climbed Lady Rainicorn and they flew once again.

Finn wondered on their way, A few kingdoms are probably getting attacked by now. He hoped that they could at least stop the zombie infection from scattering around the whole land of Ooo before it's too late.

But what he doesn't know is...They already are too late.

* * *

Neon: Dun! Dun! Duuuunn!

Lazer: What was that all about?

Neon: Authors say it after their stories. So I decided to copy them!

Lazer: Um, okay. And to reader, stay tuned.

Neon: We'll be updating on weekends! But since tomorrow is a weekend, I guess we'll update tomorrow!


	2. Chapter 2: Second Day of the Nightmare

Neon: And here's chappie 2! And thanks for the reviews people!

Lazer: It was just a few but then again, thanks...

Both: We do not own Adventure Time!

Neon: And thank you Noah101, Spadekun and return2sender625 for reviewing and reading!

* * *

_Previously at The Very Worst_

_Finn wondered on their way, A few kingdoms are probably getting attacked by now. He hoped that they could at least stop the zombie infection from scattering around the whole land of Ooo before it's too late._

_But what he doesn't know is...They already are too late._

* * *

Chapter 2 : The Second Day of the Nightmare

Finn and the others were still riding Lady Rainicorn suggesting which place they should stay.

"So the Ice Kingdom and Spiky Village are out of the list. Anymore suggestions?" Finn said to didn't go to the Ice Kingdom since they hate Ice King and they passed the Spiky Village only to see that the whole village was now a zombie village, and to make it more dangerous, Said zombies have spikes. When everyone was still deep in thought. Finn suggested,

"How about the Fire Kingdom?" Jake gasped.

"No dude! You remember Flame Princess right?" Jake quickly said.

"Well,..yeah. What about it?" Finn said confused.

"If Fire King sees you he'll kill you for breaking his daughter's heart." Jake said.

"But think about it man, Maybe he'll forgive us. And besides, They're fire people, They can't get infected by those zombies." Finn said.

"Oh...I guess you're right." Jake gave up.

"Fire Kingdom it is!" Finn said excitedly.

"Wait. What about Marceline?" Princess Bubblegum said.

"Oh glob, you're right, Princess." Finn said.

"Come on dude. She's a vampire she can handle herself. And there's also Treetrunks..." Jake stayed quiet after what he said, but then he realized. "Oh my glob!"

"Treetrunks!" Finn and Jake said panicked and worried about the little elephant.

"Hurry Lady, we need to go to Treetrunks' house!" Finn said to the Rainicorn. He was very worried about Treetrunks since she lives in the forest alone.

~At Treetrunks' house~

Lady Rainicorn landed near the little elephant's house and Finn, Jake, and Princess Bubblegum climbed off and started to search for that sweet, kind and green elephant, while Neptr and Beemo stayed at Rainicorn's back.

Finn harshly knocked at the door. No one could blame him, a situation like this can make you act like that. After a few more of knocking followed by silence, Finn's worrying started to grew, so he banged at the door instead while shouting at the elephant's name.

"Treetrunks! Treetrunks!" Finn kept calling out with each bang at the door.

"I'm gonna kick the door open, okay Treetrunks?" Finn said which is once again answered...by silence. And so Finn did, he searched around the house with the help of Bubblegum and Jake. They were probably ruining the house but Treetrunks' safety was much more important for now.

They came out of the house panicking, but Finn and Jake were the ones who were panicking the most. Until a little elephant came out of the trees holding a basket of apples with her trunk.

"Treetrunks!" Finn and Jake said in relief.

"Oh hello Finn, Jake and Princess Bubblegum." Treetrunks greeted them. "Want an apple?" She suggested while putting the basket down and stretching an apple with her trunk.

"Come on Treetrunks! We need to go!" Finn said.

"Go where?" The little elephant asked.

"A place to stay safe! You see, zombies have been-" Finn didn't manage to continue when Jake suddenly shouted.

"Treetrunks look out!"

"Huh?" Treetrunks was suddenly lifted from the ground by a zombie. And this was not a Candy Zombie, It was a Goblin Zombie. Princess Bubblegum gasped and Finn screamed. He was scared that Treetrunks might get bit and that the Goblin Kingdom is now turned into another Zombie Kingdom. Finn was about to do a flying kick to the zombie but more zombies came out. There were both Goblin and Candy Zombies. They recognized a few of the zombies, There was Cinnamon Bun, Grape Popsicle Guy, Peppermint Butler, and the Gumdrop Girls. Finn also recognized one of the Goblin Zombies as Gummy the Goblin Servant.

"Finn we have to go!" Jake shouted, already at his girlfriend's back. Finn turned to him.

"But what about Treetrunks!?" Finn said and turned to where the little elephant was and is shocked to see Treetrunks on the ground, a bite mark on her back.

"Come on Finn!" Princess Bubblegum shouted while climbing Lady. Finn held back the tears at seeing the little elephant, a zombie came out and was about to attack the others but Finn gave it a flying kick and hopped on Lady Rainicorn. They flew once again and Finn released all the tears. Beemo and Neptr felt very sad at seeing Finn like that while Jake and Bubblegum patted his back.

They landed on Marceline's house and rest there. Everyone was pretty exhausted, especially Lady Rainicorn from all the flying. Finn fell asleep while crying and Marceline (though she won't admit it) was worried about Finn. When they asked Marceline where they'd sleep, She set up a bunch of sleeping bags for them. Neptr and Beemo sat on the couch and looked worriedly on Finn. And before Bubblegum slept, she explained the zombie infection scattering around the whole Land of Ooo. Marceline was surprised. Even though she was thousand year old vampire queen, she didn't had the powers to turn zombies back to their usual selves. Jake stood up from his sleeping bag and hugged Lady Rainicorn.

"Thanks sweetie." Jake said and kissed her forehead. At least they could rest...

For now...

* * *

**Treetrunks** - Lazer: I'm sorry for making her die but we at least need Character Death in the fic...but wait, she just got turned into a zombie...so no worries.

Neon: Again, sorry about Treetrunks.

Lazer: But wasn't it your plan to make Treetrunks a zombie.

Neon: W-what? N-no... What are you talking about? This is your story, so it's your fault...

Lazer: It's my story but you were the one who suggested anyway.

Neon: Well...Thank you to the reviewers by the way! We hope you keep supporting us!

Lazer: Don't change the subject!


	3. Chapter 3: Of Dreams And Plans

Neon: CHAPTER 3 IS ON PEOPLE!

Lazer: Pls enjoy, and I hope you're still not mad about Treetrunks...

Both: We do not own Adventure Time!

**MUST READ!:**Lazer: I did a huge change on Chapter 2. I realized that the Roughhousers were already dead long ago, so instead of the Roughhousers it's on Marceline's house.

* * *

_Previously on The Very Worst_

_"Come on Finn!" Princess Bubblegum shouted while climbing Lady. Finn held back the tears at seeing the little elephant, a zombie came out and was about to attack the others but Finn gave it a flying kick and hopped on Lady Rainicorn. They flew once again and Finn released all the tears. Beemo and Neptr felt very sad at seeing Finn like that while Jake and Bubblegum patted his back._

_They landed on Marceline's house and rest there. Everyone was pretty exhausted, especially Lady Rainicorn from all the flying. Finn fell asleep while crying and Marceline (though she won't admit it) was worried about Finn. When they asked Marceline where they'd sleep, She set up a bunch of sleeping bags for them. Neptr and Beemo sat on the couch and looked worriedly on Finn. And before Bubblegum slept, she explained the zombie infection scattering around the whole Land of Ooo. Marceline was surprised. Even though she was thousand year old vampire queen, she didn't had the powers to turn zombies back to their usual selves. Jake stood up from his sleeping bag and hugged Lady Rainicorn._

_"Thanks sweetie." Jake said and kissed her forehead. At least they could rest..._

_For now..._

* * *

Chapter 3: Why Did It Had To Be A Dream?

_Finn opened his eyes to see that he was standing on a clear,grassy and peaceful field. Wait..._

_Peaceful?_

_That was impossible. Everything can no longer be peaceful._

_"Hey man!" Finn turned around to the source of the voice and saw his brother, Jake._

_"Good to see you're okay man!" Jake said happily. Finn looked at him confused and Jake took that as a question._

_"You were asleep for week, Finn. You remember fighting that witch right? She put a sleep spell on you man." Jake answered to satisfy Finn's curiousity._

_"Then how'd you-" Finn was cut off when Jake laughed for a while._

_"I called Marceline and Princess Bubblegum to help." Jake answered the cutted question. Finn now felt very curious. Wasn't there a zombie infection happening in the whole Land of Ooo?_

_"But what about the zombies?" Finn asked again. Jake looked at him, confusion on the dog's face._

_"What zombies? Didn't we deal with that a long time ago?" Jake asked._

_"By a long time ago...Do you mean..." Finn was cutted off again._

_"Yeah. Cinnamon Bun ate the zombie flesh remember?" Finn was about to retort back but Jake was faster._

_"Relax Finn. You must be having a nightmare when you were asleep." Jake said putting both of his hands on Finn's shoulders. Finn looked down at the ground, relaxing a little bit._

_"I guess you're right..." Finn agreed._

_"Well. Since you're all shift and shape. Wanna go on another adventure?" Jake said excitedly._

_"Heck yeah, man." Finn agreed, happily this time. They were about to run off when..._

_"Finn...Finn..." A monstrous voice was heard and they both turned around. It was a gigantic rock golem! And it's heading for the treehouse!_

_"Jake!" Finn called out panicking. I mean who wouldn't panic if they're own home was destroyed?_

_"I know!" Jake said also panicking._

_"Jake! Launch me in there!" Finn said, and Jake used his stretchy powers to stretch his body, Finn quickly used him as somekind of slingshot and he was launched directly at the rock golem's direction. Finn drew out his sword while on midair._

_"Finn...Finn..." The golem said again. Then it turned it's large head to where Finn was, at midair._

_"I gotcha now!" Finn said and was about to stab its head with his sword when all of a sudden. The golem's rocky face turned into Princess Bubblegum's!_

_"Finn...Finn, wake up!" The golem whose face was now Princess Bubblegum's worried one said._

_"Wha?"_

* * *

Finn sat up with a jolt and saw Princess Bubblegum's worried face just like in his dream. He sighed. It was all just a dream. How he wished it was all true, of the zombie infection being not real.

"Finn, are you feeling ok?" Princess Bubblegum asked worriedly.

"Yeah. Just a dream..." Finn said, and he still wished the dream was true. Finn looked around and noticed he was in a very familiar house.

"Where are we?" Finn asked this time and Jake with Lady Rainicorn entered.

"We're at Marcelines." Jake answered simply.

"Hey ya'll." Finn saw Marceline. She was wearing her gray shirt and red striped panjamas.

"Hey Marceline." Finn greeted.

"So..." Marceline did a laying position in her floating and then said, "I've heard about the zombie infection. Sounds pretty terrible."

"Yeah..." Finn remembered everything that happened. Just remembering what happened to Treetrunks was gonna make him blame his wholeself and cry again when...

A hand layed on his shoulder and saw Marceline floating infront of him. She then said,

"It's alright, Finn. It's not your fault, It's those zombies." Marceline said comforting the young hero. Finn just looked back at her and nodded.

"By the way, Marceline. Do you have the ability to change zombies into their selves again?" Princess Bubblegum asked, tilting her head.

"Sorry, I can't. Even though I can raise the dead I can't do that." Marceline said. _Actually, I could if I wasn't feeling so weak right now._

Everyone frowned at that. They were kinda hoping the Vampire Queen had that kind of superpower. I mean if she can raise the dead then she can probably turn them alive again. Finn sighed, he was the one who actually thought of this. Everyone remained silent. It wasn't a normal silence, It was a very awkward one. For Marceline that is.

"Hey,look. Sorry guys. I just don't have enough power to do that." Marceline said breaking the most awkward silence she ever experienced and raising her hands just below her chest as if she was defending._ I used to have enough powers to._

"It's alright..." Finn said. He just lost the hope of making Treetrunks human again. He sighed once more. And everyone had that awkward silence again. And again that was what Marceline thought.

"Wait!" Everyone looked at Marceline, They were hoping it was somekind of plan.

"I'll turn you all guys invisible and we'll go to Candy Kingdom to make a cure!" Everyone now brightened up. That was a good idea since Marceline can also make other people invisible.

"Then let's get started!" Jake said.

"Ok! Beemo, Neptr. You guys stay here okay?" Finn said to them and they happily agreed.

"Alright then, let's get going!" They got out of the house and flew to the morning sky. While Finn was being carried by Marceline, he was really fill with happiness that they could make a cure again. Things can finally turn to the things they were before!

But what he doesn't know is...

A great evil awaits them there...

* * *

Neon: Dun! Dun! Duuuuuun!

Lazer: And there she goes again. *sigh*

Neon: This is it for Chapter 3. And try to guess what or who the 'great evil' is.

Lazer: We'll update tomorrow. Maybe.

Both: Goodbye! See you at the next chapter!


	4. AN

Neon: Umm, sorry folks. I just don't think we want to continue this anymore.

Lazer: Sorry, if you thought if this was an update.

Neon: But you probably forgot this story by now.

Lazer: So yeah, this story is canceled.

Neon: Sorry again...

Lazer: Besides, it was horrible.

.

.

.

.

.

Neon: FIRST ONE TO REVIEW GETS TO ADOPT IT!


End file.
